Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{2}{3}+14\dfrac{2}{7} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {14} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} + {\dfrac{2}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{14}{21}+\dfrac{6}{21}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{20}{21}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{20}{21}$